The overall goal of the Mayo Alzheimer Disease Research Center Clinical Core is to support, through the recruitment and careful diagnosis of patients and controls, the various projects on clinical dementia that are ongoing at the Mayo Clinic Rochester and Jacksonville. The specific aims of the Clinical Core are to: 1. Recruit and follow subjects on the AD degenerative spectrum with a particular focus on early disease (MCI); 2. Recruit African-Americansubjects on the AD degenerative spectrum with special focus on early disease (MCI); 3. Recruit and follow subjects with non-AD dementia, e.g., frontotemporal dementia, dementia with Lewy bodies, corticobasal degeneration; 4. Obtain DMA on control subjects, MCI and dementia patients (AD, frontotemporal dementia and Lewy Body Dementia) in order to support ADRC related genetic projects including Projects 2 and 3;and 5. Supply subjects for the Neuropathology Core and ADRC related projects that require clinical- pathological correlation. In the past grant cycle, the Clinical Core has been very successful in recruiting and retaining subjects. The Core has also been very productive in several areas including in imaging in mild cognitive impairment, Alzheimer disease and the non-Alzheimer Dementias. The Core was also heavily involved in the genetic advances in frontotemporal lobar degeneration, as some of the pivotal families the mutations in the PGRN gene were initially recruited and evaluated in the Clinical Core. For the current proposal, we intend to continue to recruit normal volunteers including both whites and African Americans. We will also recruit patients with mild cognitive impairment, Alzheimer disease, Lewy body dementia, frontotemporal lobar degeneration and corticobasal degeneration. All of our subjects will be characterized according to the criteria of the Uniform Data Set specified by the NACC. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The Clinical Core is the centerpiece of the Mayo ADRC. The Core recruits, characterizes and follows a large number of normal control subjects as well as patients with mild cognitive impairment and various dementias, who then are the participants in the various research projects supported by the ADRC.